beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackson Whittemore
( ) |name=Jackson Whittemore |sex=Male |species= |dob=15th |mob=6 |yob=1998 |age=Teenager |facs= |birthplace=Beacon Hills |height=6' |build=Athletic |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |actor=Colton Haynes |music=Marina & the Diamonds, "Blue" }}Overview= Jackson is an overachiever and one of the most well-known students of Beacon Hills High School. He is the former captain of the lacrosse team, but his family moved to England during the summer. However, he came back on his own, having acquired his inheritance and ready to claim his destiny as well. Personality Jackson comes off as arrogant and contentious at times, but he also has these turns of innocence and purity. He can charm, he has a sharp wit, and under it all, there's a profound emotional injury that is slow to heal. He can wear false bravado, but he also possesses a tremendous courage at times. Even if he sets himself up as necessarily solitary -- he always wants to be the pinnacle, the top, the absolute apex -- he is most motivated when acting on behalf of those important to him, those he cares about, and usually more than he cares about himself. He struggles with profound self-worth issues; nothing he does is ever good enough for him, especially if he becomes aware of anyone else possessing something he sees as superior. He has in many ways internalized both his overachieving fixation and his external superiority, to the extent that it has become natural. Through the difficult struggles of the past few months, though, more of his real vulnerability and tenderness has come to the fore...and thankfully, he has allowed it to remain there, at least to some that he trusts. It is difficult and a lengthy process for him to come to trust anyone. It's easier for him to push people away when they get too close, especially if he finds himself legitimately caring for them. Most people are conveniently kept at arm's length. Similarly, Jackson resents most all authority, especially since most such arrangements require for him to acknowledge a kind of superior position. Unless a profound bond of trust is formed between him and such a figure, it will not go well. Because of this, he most often either feels a need to be the superior position himself or simply avoid hierarchy for his own mental well-being. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Jackson Whittemore was born the day after his parents died in a car accident. His mother was kept alive just long enough for him to be delivered via c-section, and he was quickly adopted by attorney David Whittemore and his wife, brought up as their own dear son. Once he learned that he was adopted, however, and the circumstances of his birth, he grew emotionally distant to the Whittemores and began to push himself to extremely unrealistic and unfair expectations. Jackson's drive towards perfection made him excel in so many things that, by the time he entered high school, he was already well-known in Beacon Hills. He initially joined the swim team and quickly rose to be the captain, but then he switched to lacrosse and, likewise, ascended to the position of captain. When player Scott McCall began to improve suddenly, it piqued Jackson's interest. He had to find out what Scott's secret was, and of course he wouldn't stop before finding it out. After all kinds of strange incidents and clues leading Jackson on, he determined that Scott must be a werewolf and became fixated on the thought of becoming one himself...so, naturally, Jackson proceeded to blackmail Scott into helping him. The two became a little closer (if only to be at each other's throats) as Jackson was coerced into a number of things on Scott's behalf and even drawn into the struggle between the werewolves and the Argent family of hunters. Jackson helped save Lydia, his on-again, off-again girlfriend, and got her medical attention for her injuries, then contributed to helping the group defeat Peter Hale, the mysterious and dangerous Alpha that had for some time threatened Beacon Hills. It was after this that he finally succeeded in finding what he had sought for all this time: the bite. Jackson's detective work and dedication paid off when he approached Derek Hale and managed to get a bite out of it. However, his body rejected the bite at first, and eventually he began to have blackouts that he assumed were caused by uncontrollably shifting into werewolf form. Unable to find Derek for advice, he soon discovered that he possessed certain abilities that were irrefutable proof, in his mind, that a change had taken place. During this time, the Kanima had become a huge threat in Beacon Hills, and for some time these mysterious events continued, until it started to become clear to Jackson that he had become dangerous and unpredictable...and then it became clear that he himself was the Kanima and being manipulated by others. He tried very hard to protect those dear to him, like Lydia and Danny. When it was unavoidable that his power would be a threat, he tried to stop himself by fatally injuring himself with his own claws. It seemed that Jackson's life had ended in tragedy. But as had happened before, fatal injury only caused Jackson to give the appearance of death and, not long after, he recovered. Manipulated by Argent family hunter Gerard, he again attacked Scott's pack and his own friends, but Gerard was incapacitated, freeing Jackson. Finally, Lydia managed to help him to have an emotional breakthrough, and he transformed for the first time into a werewolf, freed of the Kanima and its manipulative influence. Having come to terms with so many things over a period of just a few months, Jackson moved with his family to England before the new school year began. But after a short time abroad, he made the choice to return to Beacon Hills, supported by his parents feeling it would be a good learning experience for him. Even if he might not say it in the same words, the best friends he ever had were in Beacon Hills, and Jackson belonged there. |-| Logs= Category:Character